villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lapis Lazuli
Lapis Lazuli is a former blue Crystal Gem and the former primary antagonist in the Steven Universe season 1 finale episodes, "Mirror Gem" and "Ocean Gem". Appearance/Personality/History Lapis is a blue crystal gem with a light blue dress with water wings. She has a lapis luzili on her back. Lapis is resentful of Earth and has a personal vendetta against the Crystal Gems (Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl) since they care about the Earth more than the Gems, and furthermore, they locked her in a mirror, which Steven let her out of by plucking her gem out of the mirror, thus freeing her from the mirror prison. Lapis then takes all the water from Beach City in order to heal her cracked lapis gem. Lapis almost kills Steven, Connie, Lion, and Greg Universe, but Steven saves them with a shield. He then goes to see Lapis and notices her gem is cracked. Steven fixes this by doing a spit take on his hand and briefly pats Lapis's back which heals her gem. She then thanks Steven, returns all the ocean water back to Beach City and flies off into space, redeeming herself. Back at Beach City, Garnet acknowledges that Lapis made it off the planet, and Pearl to ask what does it mean for them. Garnet just says to wait and see. Meaning Lapis may return. Gallery tumblr_nck55dKHa61rmoll0o1_1280.jpg|Lapis Lazuli's gem Mirror_Eyes.png Tumblr_nchfmay5Am1tqk18lo1_500.png|Lapis before she was healed. Oceangem1.png|Lapis trapping Steven in a bubble. Lapis_and_Steven.png|Lapis and Steven tumblr_nchcourlJQ1t3gkfao8_1280.png tumblr_nchhta2ina1sum4jmo5_500.jpg|Water wings tumblr_nchdm9OZUP1txw0xuo1_1280.png tumblr_nchdm9OZUP1txw0xuo2_1280.png tumblr_ncowd5okA51rpk6e5o2_1280.png tumblr_ncowd5okA51rpk6e5o1_1280.png Lapis Lazuli Redeem.png Lapis healed 0.png Lapis water face.jpg Tumblr ndekdmN5bv1smn4pqo4.jpg Trivia *She is the first non-fused gem to be discovered, as well as the first to not be previously established in earlier episodes. *Like Sugilite, Lapis is not a birthstone. *Lapis is the second crystal gem to have a last name. Due to the fact that her gem has two words in its name. **The first being Rose Quartz. *Lapis Lazuli is the only Gem with a color scheme that only consists of four colors, making her the simplest colored Gem. *Her appearance is similar to Pearl's. *Lapis is the only gem so far who has not been shown summoning a weapon. **It is possible that she doesn't have the need to summon her weapon or doesn't have one at all, as the only weapon she really needs is her ability to control water. *In mythology, Lapis Lazuli are associated with gods, power, spirit, vision, royalty, honor, wisdom, and truth. * Unlike the other gems, Lapis Lazuli is callus towards Earth. *She's hinted that the gems may not be from Earth. *Lapis is one of the only Gems shown so far to not have a star on her clothing. The other is Peridot. **This may be because having a star is a symbol of being a Crystal Gem, which Lapis isn't. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Insecure Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Friend of the hero Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Humanoid Category:Living Villains Category:Outcast Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Aliens Category:Evil from the past Category:Thief Category:Sea Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Copycats Category:Evil Light Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Drowners Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Criminals Category:Extremists Category:Xenophobes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Angel Category:Affably Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side